071314merrowsorser
theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 17:21 -- 05:21 TA: 777 hello 7here 777 05:21 TA: 777 7his is Marrow if I am correc7, is i7 no7? 777 05:22 TA: ((typo intentional btw)) 05:22 AA: WE ARE *MERROW*. NOT MARROW. 05:22 TA: 777 I apologize 7horoughly Merrow! 777 05:23 AA: WE WILL LET IT SLIDE. ONCE. 05:23 AA: HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNOW OUR REAL NAME? WE TAKE IT THIS IS NOT A RANDOM ENCOUNTER. 05:24 TA: 777 indeed, 7he numbers were arranged for us 7o mee7 777 05:24 TA: 777 I have been informed 7ha7 I am 7o begin giving you assis7ance on cer7ain ma77ers immedia7ely 777 05:25 AA: INDEED? THIS IS NEWS TO US. 05:25 TA: 777 yes indeed, I was jus7 made aware of 7his arrangemen7 earlier in 7he evening 777 05:26 TA: 777 bu7 I am 7o become your 7u7or of sor7s 777 05:26 AA: WHAT. 05:26 AA: THIS WAS ARRANGED BY OUR....LET US SAY "HONORED" MATRIARCH WE TAKE IT. 05:27 TA: 777 why yes, 7he High Emperess herself informed me so 777 05:27 TA: 777 in less 7han impressive language, bu7 I was assured i7 was 7he Emperess herself 777 05:28 AA: ...YES. THAT SOUNDS LIKE HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION. 05:29 AA: IT IS OUR BELIEF THAT SHE INTENTIONALLY SHOWS DISDAIN FOR BOTH HER STATION AND HER SUBJECTS THROUGH HER FLIPPANT ATTITUDE. 05:30 AA: WHAT SUBJECT DID SHE CLAIM WE NEEDED TUTORING IN? 05:30 AA: SO WE KNOW EXACTLY TO WHICH DEGREE SHE IS INSULTING US. 05:31 TA: 777 she informed me 7ha7 I am 7o begin 7eaching you 7he many wonderful and in7rica7e de7ails and nuances of e77iqu77e 777 05:31 AA: ... 05:31 TA: 777 or as she pu7 i7 777 05:31 AA: WHAT. 05:31 TA: 777 as she pu7 i7 "7each him how 7o no7 ac7 like a gigan7ic basshole." 777 05:31 TA: 777 she has such a way wi7h words 7:D 777 05:32 AA: SHE....HOW CAN SHE EVEN....IN WHAT WORLD WOULD SHE HAVE....WHAT. 05:32 AA: HER AUDACITY REMAINS IMPRESSIVE. 05:33 AA: WELL THEORETICALACQUISITIONIST, AS YOU HAVE SEEN FROM OUR CONVERSATION, WE WILL NOT BE NEEDING YOUR SERVICES. WE ARE A PERFECT GENTLEMAN ALREADY. 05:33 AA: WE WILL TAKE UP THE MATTER WITH THE CONDESCE. 05:33 AA: AND INFORM HER THAT YOU HAVE DISCHARGED YOUR DUTY. 05:34 AA: AND POSSIBLY STAB HER IN THE GLUBBIN' SWIM BLADDER. 05:34 AA: BUT IN THE MOST POLITE WAY POSSIBLE OF COURSE. 05:34 TA: 777 I do apologize highes7 of seadwellers, bu7 I do no7 recieve paymen7 un7il I have 7urned you in7o a proper gen7le7roll 777 05:34 TA: 777 or a7 leas7 7augh7 you no7 7o dribble soup on yourself a7 7he dinner 7able 777 05:35 TA: 777 and I do in7end on earning my pay 777 05:36 AA: DO YOU SUGGEST THAT WE ARE NOT ALREADY THE ULTIMATE PROPER GENTLETROLL? 05:36 TA: 777 well I was paid 7o 7each you manners so I can only assume 7ha7 no you are no7 777 05:37 TA: 777 and numbers, specifically numbers on paychecks in 7his case, do no7 lie 777 05:39 AA: WE THINK YOU'LL FIND THAT ANYTHING CAN BE MADE TO LIE WITH PROPER MOTIVATION. 05:39 AA: A TASK THAT THE CONDESCE IS INCREDIBLY WELL SUITED FOR. 05:39 AA: BUT THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT, IS IT MR....WE DON'T BELIEVE WE CAUGHT YOUR REAL NAME. 05:41 TA: 777 I normally do no7 give my name ou7 7o 7he kind of people 7ha7 reveal 7heir iden7i7y on 7he in7erne7 bu7 777 05:42 TA: 777 seeing as you are coming under my exemplary 7u7ilege, I will make an excep7ion 777 05:42 TA: 777 Sorser Piraya, i7 is a pleasure 7o mee7 you 777 05:42 AA: CHARMED, WE ARE SURE. 05:44 TA: 777 7he pleasure is mine I assure you wi7h no ounce of sarcasm 777 05:45 AA: OF COURSE. SARCASM WOULD BE UNBECOMING OF SUCH GENTLEMEN AS WE. 05:48 TA: 777 now unless you have some7hing be77er 7o do wi7h your 7ime, I will begin 7he firs7 lesson 777 05:48 AA: CONSIDER OUR BREATH BAITED. 05:49 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends aspringArchon how7ono7beajackass.ppt -- 05:50 TA: 777 here is your full comprehensive syllabus, I will be quizzing you on 7his la7er 777 05:50 AA: OH, ELATION. A POWER POINT PRESENTATION. 05:50 AA: TRULY THE MARK OF AN EXPERT EDUCATOR. 05:50 AA: WE CAN SEE THAT WE ARE IN CAPABLE HANDS. 05:51 AA: AND WILL NOT RESENT THE CONDESCE FOR THIS EVEN SLIGHTLY. 05:52 TA: 777 yes well 7he key 7o being a good educa7or is 7o 7ailor your lessons 7o 7he level of mindse7 7ha7 your pupils func7ion on 777 05:52 TA: 777 I suppose I could have op7ed for smaller words, bu7 I believed 7ha7 would be benea7h you 777 05:54 AA: OF COURSE. SO THOUGHTFUL, AND SO FLATTERING THAT YOU CONSIDER US WORTHY OF YOUR LARGEST WORDS. 05:54 AA: WE CAN SEE THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET ALONG LIKE A HOUSE ON FIRE. 05:54 AA: (( Deaths, screaming, people running for their lives... )) 05:55 TA: 777 wha7 a coincidence! 777 05:55 TA: 777 7he firs7 lesson is all abou7 avoiding sarcas7ic me7aphors in everyday conversa7ion! 777 05:56 TA: 777 we are already on 7he fas7 7rack 7o unders7anding e77ique77e 7:) 777 05:56 AA: WE ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH THIS SARCASM YOU SPEAK OF, BUT WILL BE EAGER TO LEARN HOW TO AVOID IT. WE WOULD HATE TO ACCIDENTALLY CAUSE OFFENSE. 05:57 TA: 777 wonderful! 777 05:57 TA: 777 now I have 7o be going now, so read 7he firs7 7en slides and prepare for a quiz on why sarcasm makes you appear like a boorish idio7! 777 05:58 AA: DOES IT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DISINGENUOUS CAMARADERIE? OR IS THAT MORE OF A "LESSON TWO" SORT OF THING? 05:59 TA: 777 7ha7 is lesson five ac7ually 777 05:59 AA: OH, BUT WE ARE GETTING AHEAD OF OURSELF. WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO SPOIL YOUR SYLLABUS. 05:59 AA: HALF THE FUN IN THESE LESSONS SHALL BE THE SURPRISE IN THEIR SUBJECT MATTER. 05:59 AA: SO WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO RUIN IT BY TELLING US AHEAD OF TIME. 06:00 TA: 777 Indeed, my eager pupil, indeed 777 06:00 TA: 777 I will check in your progress a7 a la7er 7ime 777 06:00 TA: 777 good evening Marrow 7:D 777 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 18:00 --